Liaison
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kimimaro is unable to come to terms with his position in Otogakure with Kabuto there, so he decided to take some time alone, but Kabuto is not willing to let him sulk alone.KabuKimi. That I know of, the first for this pair o.o


A/N: Kimimaro's about, mm, 14 here by my reckoning, and Kabuto would be around 17. While Kabuto is still a spy at Konoha.

EDIT: In response to one rude reviewer, Tono' Sekhan, I feel the need to justify myself.

First of all, you are incorrect. Luc Court has no such pairing in her fiction. She has one with Kabuto and one of his companions from being a spy in Konoha, yes, and she very vaguely hints at Kabuto and ONE of the Sound Five in another one with Sasuke in it. Nowhere does she have a Kabu/Kimi. Second, did you even read this fanfic? It not, you had no business reviewing, because not only are you wrong, but you go one step farther insulting me by not even taking the time to read it. THIRD, there have been some I've seen that give a glimpse of Kabuto and Kimimaro, but I DO have the only fiction with them sleeping together, and not just mentioning it in passing. So there. Think before you insult someone so deeply.

Sephy J

Liaison

Kabuto wasn't surprised by the many signs that had been left in the wake of the object of his search. Obvious signs, careless signs; broken twigs and crushed plants. One beheaded flower in particular. The silver-haired ninja followed as quickly as he could, despite Orochimaru's comment about it being useless. He did this from time to time, but he would always come back. Kabuto couldn't place his bet on that. Not every time was the same, after all. He slowed down as he sensed the presence of his target, coming to a stop when he caught a glimpse of him.

White hair was astray and usually pristine clothes dirty from the forest, Kimimaro sat by the side of the river, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of it. The medic didn't hide his presence, but the younger boy gave no hint of acknowledgement as he came out of the tree-line to join him. It wasn't until he stood at arms length away that the other boy looked over his shoulder, his sea green eyes cold. "Did you need something, Kabuto-sensei?" He asked coolly, and Kabuto sighed.

"You ran off… Orochimaru-sama was…concerned." He chose the word carefully. The other ninja gave a short laugh, looking back to the water.

"You're lying. Orochimaru-sama knows that I'll come back. I just needed… to get out from underground. It reminds me of things." The boy was holding his arms around himself. Kabuto didn't ask, but he made to move closer, to which Kimi stood and glared. "Don't touch me! I'm alright, so leave." He said shortly, and Kabuto held his hands up defensively.

"Kimimaro…what's the matter?" The medic asked. It had been a few months since he had seen the boy last, and he wasn't used to getting this sort of reception. For a few years now Kabuto had been spending the time on worthless missions to come back to Otogakure and keep things in order, as well as report to Orochimaru. Usually the young Container kept to himself, quiet and reserved, only regarding Kabuto as a comrade and sempai. At his question the boy flushed, looking off. Well, that was unexpected… "Are you feeling ill?" he asked, and Kimimaro shook his head.

"No. I would never keep that from you. I am the Container for Orochimaru-sama's dreams..."

"But –_something's- _wrong." Kabuto pressed, stepping up to reach towards the shorter boy. Kimimaro grabbed the wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, twisting it as Kabuto winced.

"I said I didn't want to be touched right now… You think you can do what you want with me? Would you go against Orochimaru-sama?" Kimi asked calmly, his hand not relenting its hold. Kabuto was still a little lost in this conversation, and already regretting following the boy in the first place.

"Kimimaro, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only worried…"

"You're not worried about me. You're worried about Orochimaru-sama's dream. I don't exist…"

"Stop this." Kabuto pressed, grabbing the teen's hand holding his at a painful angle. "There's no reason for you to be angry with me. I came out here because I was worried about -_you-, _not a dream." Kimi's hand did not relent, and he pulled hard so that Kabuto's knees bent a little, and he was unable to keep the discomfort from his face. This little brat! The medic knew he had no choice but to accept it. If he harmed Kimimaro, Orochimaru would be furious.

"Liar…that's not what you tell –_him-_." There was something in that voice, a hint of emotion. Kabuto rose one eyebrow, and Kimi's glared. "I heard you when you arrived last night…All about Konoha, ambitions, lies, tactics, and…" He stopped, color coming to his cheeks again. Kabuto frowned, not quite understanding what the boy was going on about. Realization hit him suddenly. Ohh… so Kimi had heard that? It would explain a few things.

"Kimimaro…I don't understand. You know that Orochimaru-sama loves you…"

"Then just why does he need –_you-_?" The teen shot back, but he caught himself. He bit his lower lip, chewing it as Kabuto stared at him impassively. He knew that Kabuto was a useful spy, a huge advantage in Konoha, his master's home village. But why…wasn't Kimi enough? The white-haired teen frowned, pulling Kabuto closer to himself. "If he can do it, then why can't I?" He asked before using the medic's off balance to pull him all the way over. As soon as Kabuto moved turned onto his back, Kimi was on him, sealing his mouth over the older teen's so hard that it hurt. He tested his tongue across Kabuto's lips, but they remained stubbornly shut against the intrusion as the medic attempted to push him off.

"Kimimaro, stop this…" Kabuto demanded, turning his head away. He froze all at once when he felt the sharp point at his neck, his heart skipping a beat. "Put that away, Kimi… Stop this. You know it's not right… We're friends, aren't we?"

"You're in my way. What if Orochimaru-sama changes his mind? What if he wants –_you-_?" The teen asked, his voice strained. Kabuto swallowed, his mind racing through his options as his mouth produced honeyed words,

"That's ridiculous. You're stronger than I am, and Orochimaru-sama wants the strongest. He took you in and cared for you, gave you your position here, the Sound Five…You –_are-_ his dream, Kimimaro…" He was saying, not daring to move. He'd seen the teen's deadly precision with those bone knives, and the coldness with which he cut down those in his way.

"Maybe I am…" The teen agreed, his lips brushing Kabuto's as he leaned over him, his other hand caressing the medic's pale cheek. "So tell me, Kabuto-sensei… if I'm going to be Orochimaru-sama, then you'll be with this body too, won't you?"

"That's not…"

"So it doesn't matter if I do anything to you? Since it's going to be him anyway?" His words surprised Kabuto, but then he understood. Kimimaro kissed him roughly again, but this time he didn't resist, opening his mouth for the teen's messy invasion and returning the kiss. Kimi pulled back, licking his lips, a pretty frown on his face. "You'd let me?"

"Use me? I can't stop you…you're going to be Orochimaru-sama, after all." Kabuto said coolly. The white-haired ninja flushed. Kimimaro didn't know whether to be angry or not, but he felt frustrated now. He ripped Kabuto's sash off and pushed up his shirt, attacking the older one's chest with kisses and bites, to which Kabuto gave soft sounds of pain and or pleasure to. The hands on the medic's hips were hurting, gripping like a vice, and he shifted in an attempt to escape them. The movement brought his body against the younger ninja's for a moment, and he was shocked to feel the hard length against his thigh. Kimimaro relented his attack to shudder, an unconscious hiss passing his lips. The medic looked deep into those sea green eyes, seeing in them an innocent lust that explained everything. Well, almost. He brought one hand to the teen's cheek, caressing it slowly. "Kimimaro…" He placed the hand behind the other's head, bringing him closer to kiss him. Kimi returned the kiss eagerly, pressing his body wantonly against the older ninja's.

Their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders and Kabuto shifted to roll over on top of the younger teen, pressing their hips together as Kimi's legs hooked behind his own to hold him close. Tongues entwined and dueled like mating serpents as the stole gasps of air, bodies heating up until they were both damn from sweat and dew from the grass. When they parted, at last, both youths breath mingled in the humid air, and Kimimaro's eyes were just as damp. "I can't hate you." He said quietly, and Kabuto smiled a little.

"You're not in my way either," he said just as quietly, his lips brushing the younger boy's, "so I see no reason to dislike you…"

"Show me?" The blood-limited ninja asked, and Kabuto raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "H-How… you will please me when I'm Orochimaru-sama." The boy finished, blushing divinely. And who could so no to such a face? Not quite a pout, but close, and when combined with that all-too mature face, it was incredibly seductive. So the medic's skillful hands unzipped Kimimaro's kimono, revealing the boy's chest and flat stomach. It was a healthy pale, what could be expected from someone who spent his life underground, but nothing like Orochimaru's pale white. The silver-haired one leant down, closing his mouth over one pale pink nipple and swirling his tongue around it before taking it captive between his teeth. Kimi arched his back at the new feeling, his hands going for Kabuto's hair and slipping out the hairband so that he could fun his fingers through it.

While his hands worked on the sash at the younger ninja's waist, Kabuto kept up the skills his mouth had learned. For the second time that day, Kabuto would make someone more powerful than him helpless in pleasure—though he knew that in reality they were all but helpless at any time. The sash was gone, and Kimi's pants were lose enough that when Kabuto raised his hips he slid his hand inside, slender fingers wrapping around the younger nin's arousal. Kimi gave a breathy moan, his beautiful eyes slipping half closed as the medic began to stroke him, licking his lips to wet them as his arms clutched at Kabuto's shoulders. Those hands! They were so soft for a ninja's, only the tips slightly calloused, unlike Kimi's own.

Kabuto on the other hand, was surprised by Kimimaro's enthusiasm. Before this, he thought it natural that the boy hate him. Whenever Kabuto came to Otogakure, all of the Sannin's attention switched over to him. Of course, it had been all gathering information that Orochimaru was about in the beginning. But now that Kimimaro knew that their might be something else, he had fully expected the teen to try and kill him, or run away. That was why he had come after him. If Kimimaro chose to run, Orochimaru's plans, and thus his own, would be in jeopardy. He had been willing to risk his life to bring him back. So how did it turn out like this again? Nails biting into the skin of his shoulders through his shirt made him wince, and brought him back to reality.

"M-more…" The teen whispered, demanded with those pout, kiss-swollen lips. The genin smiled, driven to obey. He left a trail of wet kisses down the other's chest and stomach, from his seal to his navel, dipping his tongue in twice and making the white-haired ninja suck in his stomach with a wistful laugh. It was the first time he had ever heard the boy laugh, and Kabuto thought that it was a nice sound. It didn't make him sick like all of the carefree and friendly laughs in Konoha did.

"S-stop that, Kabuto-sensei," Kimimaro half-whined, placing his hand in Kabuto's hair just as the other flicked his tongue over the head of his member. "Ah…haa..!" The boy's back arched as he groaned, his presumed rival's hands, lips, and tongue taking him to new heights. His head pressed back into the wet-smelling grass, his eyes closed as the medic took him in his mouth, all hot velvety wetness and rougher rubbing tongue. Just as he felt it would be too much the older ninja stopped, pulling back and licking his lips a little. "W-what…?" The teen asked, blinking his sea-green eyes at the older boy. "No…that's not all!" He protested, but Kabuto only smiled.

"That's as far as I'd go with Orochimaru-sama…" He said soothingly, as if the situation had gone out of his hands. Kimimaro glared, grabbing Kabuto's collar and pulling him up until they were face-to-face.

"I don't care." He growled, "Finish it…" his voice softened, and he stroked Kabuto's cheek again. "Do it to me…"

"Then we're not playing anymore?"

"No…" Kimi was half-afraid that Kabuto would not take his answer how he wanted, but the medic only smiled wider.

"Good…" The medic sat up, removing the last of Kimimaro's clothing, and following it with his own. The boy blushed to see his fellow soundnin's naked skin, reaching out attentively to touch it. Kabuto shivered as the warm, calloused fingers ran over his chest and down his sides, coming at last around to his stomach. They hesitated before reaching down to mimic his earlier movements, stroking his neglected length slowly. Arms shook with the strength it took to hold himself aloft above the younger boy, and he closed his eyes for a moment, the only sound that of their panting breath and the trickling river.

Kabuto reached for his pouch with a trembling hand, searching around for an infuriating moment before he pulled out a small vial. He stilled Kimi's hands with his free one, giving a reassuring smile at the questioning look he got. Opening it, he dribbled the bluish liquid over his fingers, then setting the vial down before running one slick finger along the inside of Kimimaro's thigh.

"Nn…" The teen's legs tried to close, but they only succeeded in pulling Kabuto closer.

"Shhh," The medic whispered in his ear, giving it a kiss. "Just relax… I'm a medic, I know what I'm doing…" It sounded reassuring enough, but as the first slick digit entered his body, Kimi gasped, then clenched his teeth. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm and relax as Kabuto had said to. He was a trained ninja after all, how hard could it be? By the time Kabuto had added the third finger, most of the discomfort was replaced by wondrous waves of pleasure, his hips twitching in response every time the learned medic touched some part of him inside. He soon grew tired of this however, and his nails dug into Kabuto's shoulders again. "Mo…re…" He whispered through his teeth, delivering a sharp bite to Kabuto's earlobe.

The teen smiled at Kimi's eagerness, and his ability to keep his almost noble countenance as he both pleaded and ordered him. He would make a fine Orochimaru…but the thought was almost sad. "Of course, Kimimaro…" he whispered, his voice tender with passion. Kimi noticed this, and nuzzled into Kabuto's neck as the teen removed his fingers, whimpering at the loss.

"Hurry…" A hot breath,

"Hai…" A breathless answer,

"AHN!" Kimimaro bit his lower lip as the medic entered him, nails raking skin and his head burying into the crook of the invader's neck. Kabuto merely winced, by far no stranger to subtle pains, and went more slowly. Once he as fully inside, Kimi's body shook ever so slightly, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

"Kimi…" Kabuto whispered, petting the younger teen's hair until he felt him stop trembling. He hadn't quite come to grips yet with what he was doing, but at the moment his body was acting all on its own.

"I'm ready," came the reply. Slowly he unwound from the older one, lying back on the grass. His body was sheened in sweat, and his eyes were half-closed as if tired, but he wore a small smile as he reached up to pull Kabuto down towards him, locking their lips in a vice of a kiss. The medic placed one hand beside Kimi's face to gain leverage as he pulled back, only to slam forward again, breaking the kiss for both of them to give a cry. He began his pace this way, the only way he really knew, and Kimimaro wasn't complaining in the least. Rather, any pain he might have been feeling he either accepted or welcomed gratefully. Both gave in with abandon, as if punishing theirselves for feeling this level of pleasure with each other, when they knew their true hearts lay elsewhere. "More," a pant,

"Hai," A stolen breath,

"Harder," A fine whine,

"Hai…!" A groan,

"Nah-ha!" A gasp.

Kabuto felt his glasses slipping down his nose, and he rubbed his face on his arm to keep them from falling, bringing a smile from the boy below him.

"Take them, ah, off!" he suggested.

"N-no.."

"Why… not?"

"Because…then I…couldn't…see you."

Kimimaro went silent, his face coloring more as he closed his eyes, turning his head away, smiling. His hand ventured down along Kabuto's slender ribs, over his well-shaped hips, digging his nails in there as his other hand dug nails into Kabuto's shoulder. He pulled him close until he could feel the genin's breath on his cheek, turning to kiss him again as he felt his body tensing. The medic returned the kiss as he slid his free hand down to stroke the other's neglected member, catching and swallowing the moan it caused. He felt the younger boy's body tense around him, felt the hot seed spilling over his hand, and he gave in to release as well. Kimi groaned as he felt himself filled with the older boy's essence.

Both boys lay panting for some time after that, laying out in the now wet grass and ignoring the itch of it. The air was thick with sweat and the heavy scent of sex, and both of them were exhausted. All lean naked flesh, shining with sweat and glowing from the moonlight, the two boys refrained from touching one another for the time being. It was Kabuto who spoke first,

"You're wrong about Orochimaru-sama and I..." He got the other boy's attention. Kimimaro propped himself up on his elbow, crooking one knee. Kabuto couldn't look the tempting sight as he spoke, swallowing as he looked at the sky. "We didn't…" He sighed, "He was unhappy with me because I hadn't been able to accomplish a task he assigned of me." He finished, frowning a little.

"So then…that's why I heard his voice low, and you…?"

"Pain can sound a lot like pleasure." The medic finished. Kimimaro was quiet for a moment, and Kabuto smiled a little. "Regret it now?" He asked, his voice betraying nothing of his feelings.

"No. Why would I?" The younger one asked quickly. He moved closer to the silver-haired one, brushing his cheek. "I like you, Kabuto-sensei…" He said quietly, and the medic smiled.

"I like you too, Kimimaro. But we should get back."

"Of course."

They washed in the stream, and Kabuto healed the marks left by their tryst, before they both dressed and headed off. They reached the Otogakure as if nothing had ever happened at all, both wearing solemn and tired expressions.

"So, my wayward boys return at last," A dry voice reached out to them, and both turned to stare into golden eyes. Those eyes settled on Kabuto, narrowing, "I told you that he would return. Now you've wasted valuable time that we could have be discussing how you're going to get me that scroll." He said coldly, and Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"I think I thought of a way, Orochimaru-sama…" He said smoothly, and the Sannin grunted.

"We'll see. Come with me and we'll talk…As for you Kimimaro, get some sleep." He ordered, turning and walking down the hall. Kabuto followed after him, giving one swift glance over his shoulder to the younger boy, and flashing him a small smile. The blood-limiter smiled as well, turning and heading the other direction.


End file.
